Being Watched
by Giddy76
Summary: Short story. Dean and Sam help a damsel in distress.


I look over my shoulder for the hundredth time on my way home, convinced someone is following me. Why did I insist on walking the streets so late at night? I knew the possibility of being attacked; I'd seen it plenty on the news but still I'd said no when a colleague had offered me a lift home. Stupid. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end at the thought of being followed and I could hear the panic in my footsteps, but I was almost home. Just three more blocks… once I'd gone down the dark alley.

I puffed out my chest trying to muster up all the courage that would carry me to my front door, but as I turned the corner into the badly lit short cut, my bravery crumbled. My pace got faster still; I needed to get home before my heart gave out from the speed it was beating. I could hear it pounding in my ears. I looked behind me again, still nothing – no one. Maybe I was imagining it.

Turning back to look ahead, the way I was going I was stunned into a statue. I hadn't been imagining it. My gut instinct had been right. I had been followed, and now my pursuer was standing a few feet ahead. Funny, I didn't think to ask how he'd gotten in front of me – but then I didn't have much chance for anything clear thoughts. How was I going to get out of this? I looked to my left and to my right, weighing up my ability to out run him. I didn't like my chances; I was wearing heels and a skirt. Usually I wore trousers to work but today – of all days – I'd chosen to have a change. Stupid, I cursed myself in my head.

I was only stood still a split second – although it felt like longer – before I decided to take my chances and hope that I'd gain points for bravery with this stranger and escaped unharmed. I sucked in a breath of courage and took a step forward, slowly getting closer and closer to the man in my path. But I didn't dare look up; eye contact would surely tip the scales in my undoing. I kept my head down and concentrated on my feet pounding on the concrete beneath them. But I felt my fake daring falling down around me, as I got almost level with him. As far as I could tell, he hadn't moved. He was just standing there, watching, and just when I thought I'd got past him, I heard his voice ricochet off the surrounding walls.

"Get down." He shouted.

But his orders came too late. I felt the grasp on my arms seem to burn into my skin and I screamed, a blood curdling scream that shocked even me. I dropped to the floor, my injuries stinging with the impact, and witnessed as the shadows came to life.

"Cover your eyes." The stranger called out in my direction, but he must've seen my frown. "Cover your eyes." He repeated.

Reluctantly I did as I was told, and a minute later I could see the bright light through my fingers. Whatever had grabbed me screamed in pain and I felt strong arms lift me from my cowered position on the ground. It wasn't until I felt the cold leather under my body that I uncovered my eyes to find I was sat on the backseat of a car I could only assume was his.

"What the hell was that?" I asked shifting forward in my seat to address my saviour.

"A davae." His deep masculine voice answered, half turned toward me from the drivers' seat.

It wasn't until that moment that I saw his face and took in his features. His plump kissable lips looked so inviting as he drew me in with his bright green eyes that locked onto mine. I seemed to immediately forget what had happened leading up to this point. But when the passenger door opened and someone else climbed inside the vehicle, I was brought back to reality.

"Did you destroy the alter?" The driver asked the new arrival as he started his car engine.

"Yeah." The other man responded glancing into the backseat as the car roared to life. "She OK?"

"She got a little scratched up but she'll survive."

I listened to their verbal exchange and it took a second for it to sink in that it was me they were discussing. I was instantly outraged. How dare they talk about me like I wasn't witness to their conversation.

"What the hell is going on? And who the hell are you two?" I inquired, my voice slightly high with anger.

"I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam." The driver answered keeping his eyes on the road. "We got word that a davae had caught your scent, and we were in the area so we thought we'd swing by."

"What the hell is a davae and how the bloody hell did it 'catch my scent'?" I question confused.

"You piss anyone off lately?"

I didn't take me long to make the connection. "My sister."

Sam turned to look me in the eye, "Your sister?" He asked astonished.

I nodded solemnly. "I kicked her out about a week ago. This must be her way of getting back at me."

"Well, we stopped the davae. But you better deal with your sister before she brings them back." Dean said.

"Oh, don't worry. I will." I replied.

= X =

I stormed up to her outside school the next day, fired up and ready for a fight. "Did you seriously think you could get away with trying to kill me?" I yelled in her face.

I could tell by the cocky smile she wore that she wasn't about to deny it. And all it resulted in was making me angrier. Without so much as a second thought, I raised both my hands to her chest and pushed her with all the strength I had. She landed on the ground on her backside, shock evident on her face. But there was no remorse there, just amusement. My rage rose even higher as she clambered back up to her feet and pushed back. Instinctively I balled up a fist and went back at her, punching her on the chin and I heard the snap of her neck as the force whipped around her head.

= X =

"You think we should stop that?" Sam asked his brother as they sat in the Impala watching the fight escalate.

"Are you kidding me? We have front row seats here. I say throw some mud on them and we can sell tickets." Dean replied wearing a womanising smile.

His younger brother allowed a short laugh to escape his mouth. "There you go confusing reality with porn again."

With a look of contempt, he started his car engine, "Yeah well, we rescued another damsel in distress. What do you say now we go see the Grand Canyon?" He said pulling off.


End file.
